My Prisoner
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Zuko's thinks over his current situation. Zuko/Azula. Rated M. Zucest. Read and Reviews.


Disclamer: I dont own avatar. Also any one have any ideas on a Ouran High School Host Club and Avatar crossover. I'm thinking about writing one.

* * *

He would watch her for hours. She would talk and pace, eat when food came around. But that was the most she did, at least when the guards were around. When they left she would jump on him, because only he was stupid enough to go inside her cell, even if they shared it.

He could feel her nails on his skin.

Her teeth on his neck.

The her hands leaving burn marks.

_**The burns.**_

He had told him not to take her bending away. It was a part of her, the only pert remaining of her. But he was wrong their was something left and he knew what is was.

_**What it wanted.**_

_**How it wanted it.**_

Who was he to stop it or her from getting it. He was her keeper and he had to make sure she was happy. _Wait that's not right, she was not suppose to be happy_. _She was a prisoner. _

_**His prisoner. **_

_**His sister.**_

_**His Lover.**_

She had ended his marriage after only six months. His wife, her ex best friend decided she would not come second to her. So he told her she could leave and even after the years of knowing his wife it was nothing compared to his sister. After he told her she left and he his not seen her since and he did not care.

_**Mai was gone.**_

_**His wife was gone.**_

She had made **some** of his friends turn on him. The others thought he was crazy but loved him enough to stay around. The ones who left never came back, and he still did not care. They were not as important as her.

But the ones who stayed he loved with the part of his heart that did not belong to **Azula**.

**Aang** understood his reasons and methods. Aang knew he could not leave her. Even if the boy was young he knew **_love, pain, and hope_** would help her.

**Toph **had no siblings and never knew what it was like to watch someone. Even if that was not your job. She had told him to go with what felt right and if any one didn't like it to fuck off.

**Sokka** had stayed because he wanted to. He had problems with Azula but did not care because if it was Katara he would have did it. He had been there threw every step.

**Ty Lee **never left the fire nation with the Kiyoshi warriors. After she found out about Azula she stayed, vowing to never leave her best friend.

All of them that had supported him and it caused a rift. The rest of his friends left and never looked back.

**Katara** broke up with Aang and left for the Southern Water tribe. She could not understand why they wanted tohelp her. Why Zuko wanted to waste his time.

**Suki** left Sokka and he moved on. He got over her and moved on to new things, like Ty Lee.

He was brought out his thoughts when he could feel her heated body on his. Her skin wet, pelvis grinding on his hips. The hands burning his clothing to pieces and then his skin. She had pushed him on his bed.

_**His bed. **_

_**Her bed.**_

_**Their bed.**_

Her cell was his bedroom and no dare speak out against the Fire Lord. She was there all day and everyday, she was not allowed to leave and no one but Aang or Ty Lee was allowed to take her out.

_**She lived in his room.**_

_**She slept in his bed.**_

_**She was his live in prisoner.**_

He could feel her taking off his clothing. Robes thrown on the floor and hair piece pulled out. He moved to touch her bare flesh. Her skin was soft, but he could feel diamond like muscle under it. He knew she was stronger now, so strong she could take him out. But since she had not did it yet it seemed she wanted to stay.

She pulled on his ear with her teeth and he could feel her steam like breath on his neck. He garbed her hips and pulled her on to his most private areas. No, he showed her body no mercy when she gave it to him.

She let out a low moan and pulled his hair. He garbed her waist and pushed her on her back. Then he saw her eyes. Just like his, a reminder they really did belong together. He heard her say his name and them whimper. Then he slowed down and warped her legs around his waist. Knowing him going easy on her hurt her more then him pounded in to her flesh.

_**She cried.**_

_**She moaned.**_

_**She came and it was enough for him. **_

He rolled next to her and looked at her. Pale skin, soft curves, royal blood flowing threw her veins. He knew what he wanted and she had, but was he what she wanted.

He really did care if she was happy, as long as she was happy being his prisoner because he would sooner kill her then give her up. She was his to keep and take care of. He feed her, bathe with her, brought her the finest jewelry and clothing from all over the world.

Most would think she was use less to him, but she had helped him more then he let on. She give him all his best ideas. All his new programs, rules and taxes because of her. He had skills but she was better. She always was.

And she'll always be better then him. Zuko has no doubts or worries over this, because when it came down to it she was his.

_**His political adviser.**_

_**His sister.**_

_**His lover.**_

_**His princess. **_

_**His prisoner.**_


End file.
